


Da Da - A SuperFamily One Shot

by baileyboudreaux



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, stony - Fandom, superhusbands - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileyboudreaux/pseuds/baileyboudreaux
Summary: Peter Parker says his first words, much to his fathers' joy.AKA a huge ball of FLUFF :)





	Da Da - A SuperFamily One Shot

“No, I will send someone there. Because this is something important we’re dealing with here. This is business that can determine the future of both of our companies in a very positive way, but only if you let me send Ms. Potts.”  
Steve stood over the stove making breakfast as he watched his husband make his normal round of business calls in the morning with their infant son clinging to one side of his chest. Peter was playfully toying with Tony’s hair, the brown locks sliding through the gaps in between his fingers. Steve smiled as he finished scrambling some eggs and made their plates. Though Peter had his fingers caught up in his dad’s hair, he watched the world around him with big brown eyes filled with curiosity. Steve caught his son’s attention and made silly faces to get a giggle out of him. There was nothing Steve loved more than hearing his son’s laughter.  
Tony was still blabbing on the phone, until he stopped and put it down on the counter.   
“Are you finally done on the phone? You’re going to spend some time with your family for once?”   
Tony rolled his eyes and bounced Peter in his arms, “I’m on hold, actually. And I am spending time with my family. Right now.”   
“Holding Peter while you’re on the phone with some power-hungry businessman does not count as father-son bonding, Tony.”   
“I’m on the phone with a power-hungry businessman for Peter,” Tony quickly replied back.   
Steve sighed and kissed Tony’s cheek and then Peter’s.   
“He’s a baby, Tony. He just wants your attention. And it’s not like we’re starving or clothe less or poor. One morning can be dedicated to your son and your husband, not some bigwig corporate boss.”   
Peter grabbed Tony’s nose and giggled when his dad nibbled at his wrists, “I promise I will pay more attention to you and Peter, okay?”   
“Thank you, baby,” Steve smiled as he fed a slice of bacon to Tony.   
Peter started to mumble little coos and goo goos and ga gas.  
“Peter can you say Daddy?”   
Steve laughed and told his son, “No, don’t listen to him, say Poppa.”   
“You know, we’re bonding right now, Cap,” Tony said as he looked at his husband. “That’s what you wanted right?”   
Steve shook his head and planted a kiss on Peter’s chubby little cheek and then kissed Tony.  
“My boys.”   
“Come on, Peter say Daddy. Da-dee,” Tony persisted.   
Both men started to sound out ‘da-dee’, reiterating it over and over again. Their infant son looked at them and giggled before finally repeating his parents.   
“Da-Da.”   
At first, neither Steve nor Tony could believe they had actually gotten him to say it. They looked at each other and then back at Peter who was sucking lightly on his tiny fingers. They started to cheer and Peter continued to say Da-Da.   
All Steve could do was smile and try to hold back tears.   
“I love you so much. I love our son,” Steve finally managed out, almost inaudible, as he exchanged a look with Tony.   
“I love you both so much, too. I can see it now. Our kid will be a genius,” Tony replied back before kissing Steve.   
Then Tony realized…  
“Oh, shit. The phone. I’m still on hold.”   
“Do not curse in front of Peter! What if he picks it up? He’s obviously listening to you,” Steve sighed as he took their son into his arms so Tony could grab the phone.   
“I am so sorry, my husband and I were trying to teach our son to talk,” Tony spoke into the phone.  
Steve couldn’t make out what the other person on the other end of the line was saying but he knew that Tony could care less now. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of Peter who was happily eating breakfast in his highchair.


End file.
